rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Left-handed Fairies
These fairies are holding their wands in their left hands in their title picture. *Saffron the Yellow Fairy *Sky the Blue Fairy *Abigail the Breeze Fairy *Hayley the Rain Fairy *Polly the Party Fun Fairy *Phoebe the Fashion Fairy *Grace the Glitter Fairy *Lucy the Diamond Fairy *Amy the Amethyst Fairy *Emily the Emerald Fairy *Lauren the Puppy Fairy *Bella the Bunny Fairy *Harriet the Hamster Fairy *Molly the Goldfish Fairy *Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy *Thea the Thursday Fairy *Freya the Friday Fairy *Sarah the Sunday Fairy *Tia the Tulip Fairy *Charlie the Sunflower Fairy *Pippa the Poppy Fairy *Bethany the Ballet Fairy *Saskia the Salsa Fairy *Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy *Jade the Disco Fairy *Samantha the Swimming Fairy *Francesca the Football Fairy *Sadie the Saxophone Fairy *Danni the Drum Fairy *Poppy the Piano Fairy *Erin the Firebird Fairy *Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy *Leona the Unicorn Fairy *Isabella the Air Fairy *Carrie the Snowcap Fairy *Stephanie the Starfish Fairy *Whitney the Whale Fairy *Lexi the Firefly Fairy *Zara the Starlight Fairy *Morgan the Midnight Fairy *Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy *Madison the Magic Show Fairy *Amelia the Singing Fairy *Maddie the Playtime Fairy *Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy *Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy *Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy *Frankie the Make-up Fairy *Adele the Singing Coach Fairy *Brooke the Photographer Fairy *Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy *Lottie the Lollipop Fairy *Clara the Chocolate Fairy *Madeleine the Cookie Fairy *Coco the Cupcake Fairy *Esme the Ice Cream Fairy *Savannah the Zebra Fairy *Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy *Kitty the Tiger Fairy *Mae the Panda Fairy *Annabelle the Drawing Fairy *Zadie the Sewing Fairy *Libby the Story-Writing Fairy *Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy *Trixie the Halloween Fairy *Florence the Friendship Fairy *Olympia the Games Fairy *Tamara the Tooth Fairy *Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy *Keira the Film Star Fairy *Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy *Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy *Addison the April Fools' Day Fairy *Belle the Birthday Fairy *Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy *Paige the Pantomime Fairy *Marissa the Science Fairy *Luna the Loom Band Fairy *Lulu the Lifeguard Fairy *Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy *Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy *Myla *Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy *Rosalie the Rapunzel Fairy *Elle the Thumbelina Fairy *Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy *Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy *Mary the Sharing Fairy *Debbie the Duckling Fairy *Elodie the Lamb Fairy *Penelope the Piglet Fairy *Tiana the Toy Fairy *Paloma the Dodgems Fairy *Rae the Rollercoaster Fairy *Maria the Mother's Day Fairy Notes -Destiny the Pop Star Fairy is excluded from this list because she is holding the microphone in her dominant hand. -Ellie the Guitar Fairy and Maya the Harp Fairy are excluded from this because they are holding their instruments the right-handed way. -The Sporty Fairies, except Samantha and Francesca, are excluded from this because they are holding their sports equipment in their dominant hand. -I judged these by the British title pages (excluding the U.S specials), because they are the originals and the U.S versions are mirrored. Alesha was not on this list because she was holding a pink ribbon in her dominant hand. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Lists Category:Trivia Category:Fairies that are published